My Lovely Bro
by Hyun Jae KRY
Summary: Sungmin Ulang Tahun dan ia mendapat hadiah spesial dari 3 Oppa kembarnya. Kira-kira apa hadiah spesialnya itu...? / GS / KYUMIN/ Other Cast.
1. Introduction

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Introduction**

**.**

**Me & My Family**

Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk di lamar oleh Namjachingunya. Seorang Namja bernama Lee Youngwoon atau Kangin tersebut berstatus duda dengan 3 orang anak. Istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan 3 anak kembar. Meskipun pada awalnya hubungan mereka ditentang oleh Harabeoji dan Halmeoni, cinta yang terlampau kuat itu akhirnya menang.

Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan secara sederhana dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat saja. Setahun kemudian, lahirlah seorang anak perempuan yang diberi nama Lee Sungmin. _That's Me...!_

**_Lee Youngwoon/Kangin_**

Appa memulai bisnis dari nol saat usianya 23 tahun. Kegigihannya dan disiplin menjadi kunci kesuksesannya. Saat berusia 25 tahun, Appa menikah dengan Yeojachingunya yang sudah ia pacari selama hampir 7 tahun. Dari pernikahan mereka, lahirlah anak kembar 3 Namja sekaligus. Karena kondisi yang terlalu lemah, 2 hari kemudian istrinya meninggal. Kejadian ini sempat membuat Appa down dan bisnisnya pun mengalami penurunan. Karena teringat dengan pesan terakhir istrinya untuk selalu berjuang, Appa akhirnya bangkit kembali. 4 tahun kemudian, Appa bertemu dengan Eomma untuk pertama kalinya. Sebagai kepala kaluarga, Appa sudah memberikan yang terbaik buat kami semua. Di rumah ini, Appa adalah orang yang paling sabar dan gak doyan marah.

**_Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk_**

Kisah kasih Appa dan Eomma banyak menemui rintangan. Rintangan yang terbesar adalah hubungan mereka yang tidak mendapat "lampu hijau" dari Harabeoji dan Halmeoni. Eomma tidak pernah berhenti untuk berjuang. Eomma berhasil meyakinkan mereka kalau Appa adalah orang yang paling diinginkan Eomma untuk hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan. 3 bulan setelah hari wisudanya, Eomma menikah dengan Appa. Hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan keinginan Eomma untuk berkarir. Dengan _Economic Skill_-nya, Eomma membantu bisnis Appa. Berlawanan dengan Appa yang sabar, Eomma adalah orang yang bakalan ngedumel kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumah.

Buat Eomma, Appa dan ketiga anak kembarnya merupakan anugerah yang tidak ternilai. Si kembar yang tidak pernah merasakan sosok Eomma sejak lahir pun menerima Eomma dengan hangat.

**_Lee Siwon_**

Siwon Oppa lahir lebih dahulu di antara si kembar yang lain. Dibandingkan dengan Dongsaeng-nya, Siwon Oppa jauh lebih sabar dan tenang. Karena itu, kami biasa menunjuknya sebagai pendamai saat ada "perang saudara". Siwon Oppa sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau teknologi canggih. Kemampuannya dalam bidang logika dan analisis membuatnya lulus dengan IPK 3,34 dari jurusan Teknik Informatika. Siwon Oppa paling malas dengan aktivitas _Outdoor_ apa pun. Ia lebih suka membaca buku-buku tebal dan mengutak-atik komputernya. Siwon Oppa adalah orang yang paling kubutuhkan untuk masalah akademis dan studi.

**_Lee Donghae_**

Donghae Oppa lebih muda 2 menit dari Siwon Oppa. Dibandingkan dengan si kembar yang lain, Donghae Oppa adalah orang yang paling usil. Sudah bisa di pastikan, sasaran sifat iseng dan usilnya adalah aku. Meskipun begitu, Donghae Oppa paling pengertian dan biasa menjadi "tempat sampah" waktu aku ada masalah. Hehe... Donghae Oppa mempunyai bakat yang sama dengan Eomma, yaitu bisnis dan negosiasi. Makanya, aku jadi sering "memperdaya"-nya buat shopping bareng. Hobi lain Donghae Oppa adalah olahraga, khususnya basket.

**_Lee Yesung_**

Usia Yesung Oppa lebih muda 2,5 menit dari Donghae Oppa. Yesung Oppa mempunyai cita-cita menjadi _Chef_ bertaraf internasional. Ia lulus dari jurusan Perhotelan dalam waktu 3,5 tahun dengan predikat Cum Laude. Sama seperti Donghae Oppa, Yesung Oppa juga gemar olahraga dan Oppa juga yang banyak mengajariku tentang dunia masak-memasak.

Sebetulnya, ketiga Oppa-ku itu mempunyai sifat yang berbeda satu sama lain. Menurutku, persamaan di antara mereka hanya ada 3, yaitu wajah tampan yang identik, game, dan sifat posesif pada Yeodongsaeng mereka, ya aku. Aku tahu mereka sangat sayang dan perhatian padaku, tetapi terkadang perhatian mereka terlalu berlebihan. _Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu, harus begini, harus begitu_... Kadang, aku lebih merasa dikekang daripada diperhatikan.

**_Lee Sungmin_**

_Like I Said Before, That's Me...!_ Aku masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi jurusan Teknik Industri. Aku kuliah di universitas yang sama denga ketiga Oppa-ku. Tahun ini aku akan berusia 19 tahun. Menurutku, itu usia yang cukup dewasa untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan lawan jenis, maksudku tidak demikian dengan ketiga Oppa-ku. Menurut mereka, aku masih kecil untu pacaran. Pada awalnya aku menurut saja, tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak tahan lagi. Sudah 3 bulan ini, aku berpacaran dengan mahasiswa Manajemen yang lebih tua satu tahu dariku. Tentu saja, hubungan ini "ilegal" dari Oppa Bertiga ( Oppa Bertiga = istilah yang kubuat sendiri untuk memudahkanku menyebut ketiga Oppa-ku ).

**_Kim Ahjumma_**

Pembantu di rumahku ini sudah bekerja lebih dari 5 tahun. Aku lumayan dekat dengan Kim Ahjumma. Ia biasa bercerita tentang desa tempat tinggalnya, anaknya, serta cucu-cucunya yang masih kecil. Kim Ahjumma memiliki 7 orang anak. 4 anaknya sudah berumah tangga, sedangkan 3 yang lain msih sekolah.

**_Bada _**

Bada adalah _anjing jenis_ West Highland Terrier peliharaan di rumahku. Usianya sekitar 3 tahun. Meskipun posturnya kecil dan terkesan imut, anjing ini cukup bisa di andalkan untuk urusan menjaga rumah. Bada bisa menjadi sangat galak pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Bada hanya menurut pada orang. Bada hanya menurut pada orang-orang rumah saja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1 : My Amazing Life

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Minie..." Seseorang berbisik dengan lembut di telingaku.

Mataku masih asyik terpejam, tubuhku juga masih terbuai hangatnya selimut.

"Minie Chagi, Saengil Chukkahamnida..." Lagi-lagi bisikan lembutnya kembali menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Bibirnya menempel pada daun telingaku... Bibir yang lembut, selembut suaranya.

Saengil Chukkahamnida...? Yup...! Hari yang sama, 19 tahun yang lalu... hari pertama aku hadir di dunia ini. _Today Is My Birthday_.

_Tapi siapa yang mau bersusah payah memberi kejutan seperti ini, bahkan sebelum aku membuka mataku...?_ Aku sempat berfikir, mungkin salah seorang dari Oppa Bertiga. Mungkin juga Appa atau Eomma. Mereka berjanji akan pulang dari Amerika, tepat pada hari ulang tahunku. Atau mungkin juga... _Jungmo..?_

Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku melihat wajah Jungmo yang berjarak kurang dari 20 senti dari wajahku. Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu, aku menyentuh wajahnya –meyakinkan diriku kalau dia memang Jungmo. Melihat rona bingung di wajahku, Jungmo hanya tersenyum. _Manisnya..._

"Saengil Chukkahamnida..."

"Ehm... Gomawo..."

Aku bisa merasakan panasnya mukaku saat ini. Sebenarnya, malu juga sih. Hehe...

Tiba-tiba wajah Jungmo semakin mendekat ke arahku. Sangat dekat, hingga keningku bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mataku. Jungmo semakin dekat, hingga hidung kami juga bersentuhan satu sama lain. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"_I'll Give Something Special To You..._"

_Something Special...?_

Selagi memikirkan _Something Special_ dari Jungmo, Jungmo memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya bergerak mendekat ke arah bibirku.

_My First Kiss...!_

5 senti lagi, 4... 3... 2,5 senti lagi...

Sedari aku lahir, aku belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya _First Kiss. _Saat ini, di depanku ada Jungmo –Namja yang sudah mencuri hatiku- dan dia akan memberikan First Kiss di ulang tahunku yang ke – 19.

Spontan saja, aku ikut memejamkan kedua mataku. Jantungku pun berdegup sangat kencang. Hanya tinggal 1 senti lagi...

SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...

Aku memang tidak pernah mengetahui ataupun membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berciuman, tapi yang kurasakan saat ini benar-benar aneh. _Bukannya ciuman bibir itu hanya bibir saja yang bersentuhan, tapi kenapa rasanya seluruh wajahku terasa basah dan berair...? Apa karena terlalu tegang, aku jadi berkeringat dingin...?_

SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...

Aku mencoba membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, ingin mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

_Eommo...! Kenapa wajah Jungmo berubah menjadi Bada...?_

SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...

Ternyata, semuanya cuma mimpi. Tidak ada Jungmo. Tidak ada bisikan lembutnya. Tidak ada senyuman manisnya. Tidak ada First Kiss. Hanya ada aku dan Bada yang sedang sibuk menjilat-jilat mukaku.

SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...

"Aarghh...! Bada turun...!"

Bada sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakanku. Tangan kananku sibuk menjauhkan Bada dari mukaku dan tangan kiriku mengelap air liur Bada yang sudah menempel di pipi dan hidungku. Bukannya turun dari tempat tidurku, Bada malah semakin menjadi. Akhirnya, kedua tanganku bekerja sama menjauhkan Bada dari tempat tidurku.

BRAAAKKK...!

"Auww...!"

Aku dan Bada sama-sama terjungkal ke bawah. Tulang punggungku terhantam lantai dengan suara yang cukup keras. Melihatku meringis kesakitan, tak membuat Bada menghentikan tingkahnya...

SLURP... SLURP... SLURP...

"Bada...!"

Dengan semangat 45 (?), aku mengerahkan kekuatan untuk menangkap tubuh anjing kecil ini.

"Fiuh...!"

_Tindakan brutal Bada dapat kuatasi juga_.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada sesuatu yang cukup janggal pada penampilan Bada. Tercium wangi aroma apel pada tubuh Bada. Di telinga kanan dan kirinya juga ada pita berwarna merah, serta di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung. Di kalung itu ada tertulis sesuatu...

"_Saengil Chukkahamnida..._"

Pasti ini kerjaan seseorang yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Tidak mungkin Bada membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan sendirinya. Bada juga tidak mungkin naik ke atas tempat tidurku karena tempat tidurku terlalu tinggi untuk anjing kecil seperti Bada. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ulah salah seorang dari Oppa Bertiga atau mungkin ulah ketiga-tiganya...!

"Oppaaa...!"

Ku kira setelah akau mengetahui rencana busuk ini, mereka akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian sambil tertawa puas. Mereka memang kompak. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara tawa siapa pun, bahkan batang hidung Oppa Bertiga juga tidak tampak. Yang ku dengar hanya suara jam dinding dan lambaian ekor Bada yang sesekali menatap lantai.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan...

"Auw... Appo...!"

Punggungku masih terasa sakit.

"Dasar Oppa...!"

Aku sempat menoleh pada jam dinding. Tepat pukul 3.

_Mereka benar-benar tega..._

Sebenarnya, kejadian konyol semacam ini hampir selalu terjadi setiap tahun. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, ketika aku berulang tahun ke-17, mereka membangunkanku pagi-pagi dan mengatakan bahwa guru wali kelasku datang berkunjung untuk memberitahu bahwa di temukan kecurangan dalam kertas ujianku. Tentu saja, semua itu hanya bohong belaka.

Beberapa tahun sebelumnya, mereka mengadakan "sandiwara", pura-pura melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Bukan hanya berpura-pura lupa, mereka juga berakting sedang _Bad Mood_. Siwon Oppa malah menuduhku merusak laptopnya karena malam sebelumnya, aku sempat meminjam laptop itu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Usut punya usut, ternyata laptop itu memang kadang-kadang agak _Error_ dan situasi itu dimanfaatkan untuk menjebakku.

Sebelum itu, mereka juga pernah memasukkan 3 ekor ikan lele yang berukuran jumbo dan sejumlah belut ke dalam bak mandiku. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Aku cuma bisa berteriak-teriak histeris. Karena kejadian itu, aku mendapat hukuman dari Wakasek Kesiswaan dan terkena poin keterlambatan.

Meskipun ide-ide kreatif mereka bis dibilang keterlaluan, tetapi mereka selalu berhasil untuk mencetak kenangan-kenangan unik di setiap hari ulang tahunku. Setelah membuatku maarah atau menangis karena kesal, mereka akan mengeluarkan hadiah sesungguhnya.

"Oppaaa...!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku berteriak memanggil Oppa bertiga, tapi belum kutemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

"Siwon Oppa...! Donghae Oppa...! Yesung Oppa...!"

Aku mencoba mencari di kamar Siwon Oppa. Begitu pintunya kubuka, aku hanya menemukan perabot dan barang-barang Siwon Oppa yang tertata dengan rapi. Tempat tidur pun juga sudah di rapikan. Tidak ada bajju ataupun buku-buku yang berserakan. Siwon Oppa memang Namja beraliran _Simple_ yang anti jorok.

Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di kamar Siwon Oppa. Kamar mandi juga sudah aku periksa. Aku mencoba mencari mereka di kamar Donghae Oppa yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Siwon Oppa. Berbeda dengan kamar Siwon Oppa, kamar yang satu ini super acak-acakan. Banyak barang berserakan di sana-sini. Dinding kamar yang berwarna putih bersih di tempeli dengan koleksi poster berukuran A3, mulai dari poster pemain basket sampai tokoh film kartun.

Oya...! Mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur...

Dengan cepat aku menyibakkan _Bed Cover_ yang menjuntai turun menutupi kolong tempat tidur.

"Ketemu...!"

Rupanya tebakanku salah... Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya ada buku komik dan CD Game yang berserakan, juga beberapa majalah dan buku teks kuliah.

Dengan langkah gontai dan setengah putus asa, aku menuju kamar Yesung Oppa. Kamar ini letaknya ada di seberang kamar Donghae Oppa.

Cklek...

Aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar Yesung Oppa.

Cklek... Cklek...

Ternyata, pintu kamar Yesung Oppa memang dalam keadaan terkunci. Biasanya Yesung Oppa tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya, meskipun sedang tidur. Jadi, aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba Yesung Oppa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Aku curiga kalau mereka bertiga ada di dalam kamar ini.

"Oppa...! Aku tahu Oppa ada di dalam...! Buka pintunya...!"

Aku diam sesaat dan segera menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu untuk mendengar suara dari dalam atau suara kunci yang diputar. Tidak terdengar apapun...!

_Mungkin mereka memang tidak ada di dalam._

Aku benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran dengan permainan Oppa Bertiga. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari mereka kemana lagi. Karena terlalu lelah, aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mungkin aku akan melanjutkan tidurku.

_Oh ya, mungkin mereka juga ada di dapur..._

Sewaktu SMP, mereka pernah memberiku kejutan _Special Breakfast_. Waktu itu, mereka bertiga bersusah payah mendekorasi ruang makan dengan dengan warna dan pernak-pernik kesukaanku. Yesung Oppa juga membuat beberapa masakan yang serba Yummy... Ada Cake lengkap dengan lilin angka 1 dan 5, ada mi panjang umur (?), makaroni panggang, dan Dessert berupa puding buah. Tentu saja, semuanya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku.

Mungkin saja tahun ini mereka akan memberikan kejutan yang sama.

Kali ini giliranku yang akan mengejutkan mereka. Aku akan mengejutkan mereka saat mereka tengah mempersiapkan semuanya...!

"Ketemu...!"

Aku berharap menemukan mereka bertiga dalam keadaan yang kacau. Siwon Oppa untuk kesekian kalinya gagal memecahkan telur dan muka Donghae Oppa yang berlepotan dengan tepung, sedangkan Yesung Oppa yang memakai celemek kesayangannya, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ulah kedua Hyung-nya. Bak cuci yang peuh dengan peralatan masak yang kotor, api kompor yang menyala, dan yang pasti tercium bau lezatnya masakan.

Lagi-lagi yang aku harapkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Oppa jahat...!"

Kali ini, aku benar-benar hendak kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurku. Di kepalaku masih terlintas beberapa tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian Oppa Bertiga, tapi aku mengacuhkan semuanya. Aku tidak tertarik pada kejutan seperti ini. _Kalau sudah bosan bersembunyi, mereka pasti akan keluar dengan sendirinya._

Tinggal 2 meter lagi menuju ke kamarku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu...

_Saengil Chukkahamnida..._

_Saengil Chukkahamnida..._

_Saengil Chukkahamnida, Minnie..._

_Saengil Chukkahamnida..._

Pertama memang terdengar samar, tetapi tidak lama kemudian mereka muncul sambil membawa kue _Cake_ lengkap dengan lilinnya.

"Minnie, tiup lilinnya...!"

"Jangan lupa _Make A Wish_ dulu..."

Aku menutup mataku dan mengucapkan permohonan kecil : _Semoga akan selalu ada kebahagiaan di dalam situasi sesulit apapun._

"Sekarang tiup liliinnya."

"Fuh...!"

Aku tidak meniup lilin sendiri. Ada banyak orang di sampingku yang membantuku meniup 19 lilin ini. Karena dukungan dari semuanya, nyala lilin dapat dipadamkan hanya dengan sekali tiupan saja.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, Minnie..."

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, Palli...!" Yesung Oppa berteriak dengan histeris.

"Ne, Oppa... Jhakamman...!"

Aku menuruni tangga sambil membenahi isi tasku. Begitu sampai di depan meja makan, aku hanya meminum dua teguk dari segelas susu yang terhidang sambil mencomot sepotong roti.

Kejutan dini hari yang di berikan Oppa Bertiga berlanjut hingga pagi harinya. Alhasil, aku hanya tidur kurang dari 3 jam. Sebelumnya, aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan pada saat ujian, hari ini.

Tidak hanya Cake ulang tahun dan sepasang kura-kura Brazil, Oppa bertiga juga memberikan kembang api yang dinyalakan bersama-sama dan kalung anjing untuk Bada. Sebenarnya akau sempat bingung sewaktu mereka memberikan hadiah yang terakhir. _Kalung anjing kan buat Bada, kenapa dikasih waktu hari ulang tahunku...?_

"Minnie...! Palli...! Oppa sudah telat nih...!" Yesung Oppa berteriak dengan lebi histeris.

Pagi ini, Yesung Oppa memang ada acara mengajar memasak untuk juniornya. Sejak semester V, Yesung Oppa menjadi asisten dosen untuk mata kuliah Kuliner. Yesung Oppa memang sebentar lagi akan lulus dan tidak lagi terdaftar sebagai asisten dosen, tetapi ia masih tetap bersedia membantu jika masih dibutuhkan.

"Minnie, nanti pulangnya jangan telat, ne...!" Siwon Oppa mengingatkanku, "Jam 12 tepat, Donghae Oppa jemput di tempat biasa."

"OK, Boss...!" Aku menanggapi ucapan Siwon Oppa sambil mengacungkan jempol kiri. Tangan kananku masih sibuk membenahi tali sepatu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong, Author muncul lagi membawa FF yg baru...**

**Chapter awal ini Kyu masih belum di timbulin, Ne... ^^**

**Mohon Review-nya, Ne... ( Bow )**

**Untuk FF Arranged Marriage, Mianhae, Author belum bisa lanjutin...**

**Padahal Author janji untuk Update cepat, tapi Author sedikit kehilangan semangat untuk lanjutin FF itu...**

**Waktu Author mau rampungin FF itu, Appa Author meninggal, tanggal 1 April lalu...**

**Isi cerita yg udh ada di pikiran Author malah jadi Blank, kosong, hilang gx tau kemana...**

**Sekali lagi Mianhae...**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	3. Chapter 2 : Special Gift

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Fiuh...!"

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menyelesaikan 2 soal ujian terakhir di semester III ini.

Jam tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Aku dapat menyelesaikan soal-soal ini, 30 menit lebih cepat dari alokasi waktu yang sudah diberikan.

Yups...! Seharusnya aku bisa pulang sebelum pukul 10. Aku sengaja mengatakan kepada Oppa Bertiga kalau aku akan pulang pukul 12. Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai rencana rahasia bersama Namjachingu pertamaku, Jungmo. Tentu saja, ulang tahunku kali ini menjadi istimewa karena aku tidak lagi berstatus _Single_, alias jomblo, alias gak punya pacar.

Oppa Bertiga tidak boleh mengetahui rencana ini. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak boleh mengetahui kalau aku tidak lagi berstatus Single. Keposesifan mereka tentu akan menggangu hubungan kami.

Jungmo memang istimewa. Masih teringat jelas pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, pertemuan pertama yang membawa kesan begitu mendalam.

Pertemuan kami adalah pada saat Masa Orientasiku sebagai mahasiswa baru. Suatu hari, gara-gara pada malam harinya tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak, akhirnya aku terlambat bangun hampir setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah kutentukan sendiri. Jurus memasang 3 alarm sekaligus sudah tidak ampuh lagi. Hal ini membuat ku harus melewatkan makan pagiku. Dan alhasil, aku tumbang...!

Saat aku beristirahat di Pos Kesehatan itulah, aku berkenalan dengan Jungmo yang merupakan Koordinator Divisi Kesehatan. Di saat aku berkenalan dengannya, cacing di perutku membuat suara yang memalukan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Aigoo... Ternyata kamu pingsan gara-gara kelaparan ne...?" Jungmo bertanya dengan muka jahil sambil menahan tawa.

Aku cuma tertunduk lesu karena malu.

"Nih, ada roti. Kamu makan saja." Jungmo menyerahkan roti isi cokelat kepadaku dengan pipi bersemu merah karena menahan tawa.

Kadang, aku ikut tertawa geli saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, pukul 9 lebih 20 menit. Aku janji akan bertemu dengan Jungmo sekitar pukul 9.30. Suasana kantin juga sudah mulai ramai. Aku menengok ke sana kemari mencari sosok Jungmo. Ternyata masih belum dapat kutemukan. Aku malah bertemu dengan...

"Minnie...!" Suara cempreng Hyukjae dan Ryeowook saling bergabung, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di kantin ikut menoleh. 2 orang aneh yang mau bersahabat denganku yang rada-rada aneh juga. Hehe...

Hubungan persahabatan kami ini gak selalu berjalan dengan mulus. Ada kalanya, kami berselisih pendapat atau cuma sekedar salah paham.

Jangan pernah takut bermasalah dengan sahabatmu. Semakin dekat hubungan yang terjalin, peluang untuk mendapatkan masalah akan semakin besar. Satu hal yang penting... dengan bertambahnya masalah, kita akan lebih mengenal satu dengan yang lain.

Di tempat inilah, aku mendapat dua sahabat yang selau bisa diandalkan. Di sini pula aku mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat istimewa.

"Ehm... Ehm..." suara deheman dari Wookie yang dibuat-buat menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"Ehm... Ehm..." kali ini suara deheman dari Hyukjae.

"Mianhae, Oppa telat, ne...?" Sosok Jungmo dengan suara ramahnya sudah ada di samping kursiku.

"Eng... Ani, santai saja..." aku mencoba menenangkan Jungmo yang tampak terengah-engah.

Sepertinya Jungmo sudah berlari-lari untuk sampai ke sini. Kuperhatikan Jungmo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, di sekitar dahinya banyak keringat bercucuran.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Oppa...?" Jungmo bertanya dengan raut muka yang sedikit kebingungan.

Rupanya Jungmo menyadari apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman kecil. Aku mengambil tisu yang selalu tersimpan dalam tasku dan membersihkan keringat di wajah Jungmo.

"Ehm... Ehm..."

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu nih."

"Kajja, kita pergi saja, ne."

Wookie dan Hyukjae meninggalkanku berdua dengan Jungmo. Aku memang mau berdua-duaan dengan Jungmo, tapi tentu saja aku tidak ingin mengusir teman-teman terbaikku. Terkadang, keadaan seperti ini membuatku sedikit mengalami dilema –bingung untuk memilih antara kekasih atau sahabat. Akhirnya, aku putuskan untuk memilih berdasarkan situasi. Ada kalanya aku memilih bersama kekasihku dan ada kalanya aku akan lebih mengutamakan sahabatku.

"Siap...?" Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"OK...!" Aku segera menyambut uluran tangan itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, 5 menit lagi Dinghae Oppa sampai di depan ATM nih. Kamu sudah di sana, kan...?"

Mwo..?! Aku hampir meloncat kaget. Kulihat jam tanganku, pukul 12 lebih 5 menit.

"Ne, Ne...!" aku mencoba membuat nada suara yang terdengar wajar, padahal...

"Oppa, Donghae Oppa sudah mau jemput. Eotteokke...?"

"Minnie, tenang Ne... Oppa antar kamu sekarang."

"Tapi nanti Donghae Oppa bisa tau kalau..."

"Kamu tenang dulu, Ne..." Jungmo masih berusaha keras menenangkanku,"Oppa antar kamu sampai gerbang luar, terus kamu jalan sendiri sampai ATM. Kan gak terlalu jauh, jadi kamu pasti sudah ada di ATM begitu Donghae Hyung jemput. Eotteokke...?"

"Ok. Kita langsung saja, Ne."

Yup...! Keributan kecil inilah yang mengakhiri perayaan ulang tahun spesialku dengan Jungmo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, kenapa kamu ketawa-ketiwi sendiri seperti itu...?" Donghae Oppa bertanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Eng... Aniyo... Gwaenchana..."

"Gwaenchana...? Tapi tingkahmu itu aneh. Terus, yang kamu pegang itu apa...?"

"I, Ini kado dari teman-temanku."

Aku menunjuk kalung perak dengan liontin bunga salju yang menggantung di leherku.

_Mianhae, Oppa... ini bukan kado dari teman-temanku. Ini kado spesial dari Jungmo._

Hari ini benar-benar istimewa. Akhirnya, aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan seorang kekasih, meskipun itu hanya terjadi tidak lebih dari 2 jam.

Aku dan Jungmo memilih untuk merayakan ulang tahunku di ELF Cafe, kafe eskrim yang berjarak sekitar 2 km dari kampusku. Di tempat ini, Jungmo memberiku kejutan berupa ciuman lembut di kening dan kalung perak dengan liontin bunga salju.

"Minnie, kami masih punya kejutan lain buat kamu..." Donghae Oppa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kejutan apa...?"

"Kalau di kasih tau, bukan kejutan namanya."

"Huh...!" Aku cuma melengos kesal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Saengil Chukkahamnida, Minnie...!"

"Eomma...! Appa...!" aku berteriak kegirangan.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Eomma dan Appa juga akan turut memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunku.

"Tahun ini, Minnie dapat banyak kejutan dari Oppa bertiga, juga dari Eomma dan Appa."

"Kedatangan kami sengaja dirahasiakan dari kamu, tetapi hadiahnya bukan itu."

"Hah...? Masih ada kejutan yang lain...? Terus, kejutannya itu apa...?"

"Kalau kami kasih tau, namanya bukan kejutan."

_Lagi-lagi..._

"Sudah, sekarang kamu langsung naik ke kamar saja. Ganti baju, terus makan."

Harus kuakui, hari ini cukup melelahkan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera naik menuju kamarku. Begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku...

"Wow...!" Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan ketika melihat sebuah gaun terbentang hampir memenuhi setengah ranjangku. _Pasti ini kejutannya..._

Aku segera mencoba gaun itu. Benar saja, gaun itu benar-benar indah, memberikan kesan anggun dan menawan bagi si pemakai. Tidak terlalu banyak detail pada gaun berwarna dasar hitam itu. Hiasan pita di bagian depannya, membuat gaun Simple dan terlihat lebih manis.

Sambil tetap menggunakan gaun itu, aku segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Eomma... Appa... Gomawa buat kejutannya...!"

"Kejutan...?" nada suara Eomma menunjukkan sedikit keterkejutan.

"Gaunnya bagus banget."

Aku pun berterima kasih sambil memamerkan keindahan gaun itu.

"Oh... gaun itu memang hadiah untuk kamu, tapi bukan itu kejutannya."

"Terus, apa donk...?"

"Kalau kami kasih tahu, namanya bukan kejutan."

_Lagi-lagi..._

Aku melengos masuk kembali ke dalam kamar sambil tetap bertanya-tanya, _kejutannya apa ya...?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie...! Kemari...!"

Samar-samar, karena baru terbangun dari tidur siangku, aku mendengar teriakan dari Siwon Oppa. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. _Dari kebun belakang..._ Aku segera membuka jendela kamarku yang memang dapat langsung melihat pemandangan di kebun belakang rumah.

"Wow...!"

"Minnie Chagi, ini kejutannya...!"

Dengan langkah yang tak sabar, aku segera keluar dari kamar, menuruni anak tangga, dan lari menuju kebun belakang. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kebun belakang rumah telah disulap dengan interior dan barang-barang cantik sebagai perlengkapan pesta, _Garden Party._

Ada kue Tart 3 tingkat, dengan hiasan boneka kelinci di tingkat paling atas. Ada peralatan Barbeque. Belum lagi dengan bunga kesukaanku, tulip kuning, yang menjadi hiasan di sana-sini.

Wow...!

"Ini kejutannya...!" Eomma bersorak dengan girangnya.

"Kami juga sudah mengundang teman-temanmu dan saudara yang lain," Siwon Oppa ikut menimpali.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, semuanya mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun kejutan untukku. Aku sampai hampir menangis karena terharu.

_Tunggu, tunggu...!_ Aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Undangan...?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit keheranan.

"Yup...! Kurang dari 1 jam lagi, akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun untukmu. Sebaiknya kamu cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, Minnie."

"Mwo...?!"

"Minnie, pakai gaun yang baru, Ne...!"

Saran Eomma yang terakhir, nyaris tidak dapat kudengar karena aku langsung melesat menuju kamarku –lebih tepatnya kamar mandiku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Pesta ulang tahun ini memang tidak dihadiri oleh ribuan orang. Yah... memang seharusnya seperti itu. Buatku, pesta ulang tahun cukup di rayakan dengan orang-orang terdekat, seperti keluarga, saudara, dan teman dekat. Aku harus menelan sedikit kekecewaan karena ketidakhadiran Jungmo.

Di antara para tamu, memang ada beberapa wajah yang kurang kukenal. Mungkin teman-teman Oppa Bertiga... karena aku sempat melihat Oppa Bertiga berbicara akrab dengan seseorang.

"Minnie, Eotteokke...?" Suara Donghae Oppa yang tiba-tiba datang sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Bagaimana apanya, Oppa...?"

"Pestanya...?"

"Daebak...!" aku mengacungkan kedua jariku, "Gomawo, Ne..."

"Kami masih punya kejutan yang lain, lho. Kejutan terakhir di ulang tahun yang ke-19."

"Kejutan yang lain...?" Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, sekaligus penasaranku.

Kira-kira kejutan apa lagi ya...? Sampai detik ini, aku menerima banyak kejutan yang sama sekali tak terduga. Apa pun kejutan yang dimaksud, ini pasti kejutan yang paling mengejutkan. Ingat kata pepatah, _Save The Best For Last..._

Siwon Oppa seperti memberi isyarat pada Donghae Oppa dan Yesung Oppa untuk segera datang menghampiri kami.

_Ige Mwoya...?_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 udah Update...**

**Author Update kilat nih...**

**Mian untuk Typo yg bertebaran...**

**Mohon Review-nya, Ne bagi yg Silent Reader...**

**Gomawo buat Reader yg udah Review...**

**Kira2 apa ya kejutan dari Oppa Bertiga Minnie...?**

**Ada yg tau...?**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	4. Chapter 3 : My Little Brother?

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Oppa Bertiga tampak begitu serius. Sepertinya, mereka sedang berpikir dan merangkai kata untuk di ucapkan.

"Oppa, sebenarnya ada apa sih...? Koq segitu seriusnya...?"

"Minnie, kali ini memang serius," Yesung Oppa mulai angkat bicara.

"Hah...? Memangnya bakalan ada apa lagi...?" aku semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Minnie, kamu tau kan... beberapa hari lagi, Eomma dan Appa akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Kalau itu, Minnie juga tau. Biasanya juga begitu, kan...? Eomma dan Appa pulang untuk beberapa hari dan kembali lagi ke Amerika, mengurus pekerjaan. Sekitar 3 bulan kemudian, mereka pulang lagi ke sini, terus..."

"Kali ini beda, Minnie..." Donghae Oppa memotong penjelasanku dengan nada yang serius, seolah menyimpan misteri.

"Beda apanya...?"

"Kita akan ikut ke Amerika."

"Kita...?"

"Oppa Bertiga akan ikut ke Amerika. Kami mau bantu bisnis Eomma dan Appa yang lagi kurang stabil."

"Kalau begitu, Minnie bakal..."

"Tenang saja, Minnie..." Yesung Oppa memegang bahuku, seolah mau menenangkanku, "Kami gak mungkin membiarkan kamu kesepian."

Aku tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kepergian Oppa Bertiga membawa dampak positif dan negatif. Dampak negatifnya, aku bakalan kesepian selama liburan ini, sedangkan dampak positifnya, aku bisa mandiri dan sedikit lebih "bebas".

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya," Siwan Oppa yang sedari tadi membisu, akhirnya ikut angkat bicara juga.

"Maksudnya...?" aku bertanya dengan tampang Pabbo campur bingung.

Aku memang benar-benar gak mengerti. _Apa yang perlu dipersiapkan sampai segitunya...?_

Oppa Bertiga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tiba-tiba Yesung Oppa membawa seseorang untuk bergabung bersama kami. Aku masih tidak tau, apa maksud mereka dengan melakukan semua ini. _Bagaimana mungkin ada orang luar dalam pembicaraan serius ini...?_

Penampilan Namja ini benar-benar berbeda dari tamu-tamu yang lain. Gayanya santai dan cuek. Ia hanya mengenakank kaus oblong dan celana jeans hitam. Kakinya memakai sepatu merk salah satu _Item_ olahraga terkenal. Kuperkirakan usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Oppa Bertiga.

"Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Aku pun menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kamu yang namanya Minnie, Ne...?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, meskipun aku juga sedikit bingung. _Bagaimana ia bisa tau panggilan akrabku...?_

Kalau boleh jujur, aku kurang suka dengan Namja yang baru kukenal ini. Sama sekali tidak ada keramahan yang tampak di wajahnya. Senyum pun tidak ada.

Sebenarnya dalam benakku sempat terlintas beberapa pikiran buruk, seperti _: jangan-jangan, aku pernah menyakitinya tanpa sengaja dan dia dendam... atau jangan-jangan, Oppa Bertiga sebetulnya kembar 4 dan Namja ini adalah anak yang hilang... atau..._

_Apa hubungan dia dengan rencana kepergian Oppa Bertiga...? _Pertanyaan inilah yang paling mengusik batinku.

"Kyu yang akan menggantikan kami, selama kami pergi..." pernyataan Siwon Oppa itu tidak hanya membuyarkan lamunanku, tetapi juga seolah menghantamku sampai ke dasar jurang.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Minnie, ini sudah keputusan final kami. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat...! Lagipula Eomma dan Appa juga sudah setuju," Donghae Oppa mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Oppa Bertiga mengambil keputusan penting tanpa persetujuan Minnie...? Jangankan setuju, tau saja enggak...!"

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan amarah ini. Aku juga sudah tidak lagi peduli tentang hari ulang tahunku.

"Untuk kami, Minnie yang terpenting... dan ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik...!" penjelasan dari Siwon Oppa sama sekali tidak menenangkanku.

Aku menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari pembelaan. Mungkin saja ia setuju dengan pendapatku karena menurutku, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka untuk menduduki jabatan "Pengganti Oppa Bertiga".

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," jawaban singkat itulah yang kudengar ketika aku menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan memelas.

_Grrrrrrr..._

"Kamu setuju kan, Minnie...?" Yesung Oppa bertanya kepadaku.

Aku sangat yakin, ia mengharapkan jawaban "Iya" dariku. Aku kembali menatap Oppa Bertiga plus Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Empat lawan satu. Aku akan tetap kalah, meskipun aku menolaknya sekeras apa pun. Akhirnya, aku hanya menjawab "Ne".

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal sambil memeluk bantal Bunny-ku, membuat suasana terasa lebih hangat. Akhirnya, aku bisa sedikit menenangkan diri dari "kekacauan" di pesta ulang tahunku.

Saat ini, yang kupikirkan adalah aku harus beristirahat, memulihkan kondisi fisik dan mental untuk "berperang". Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi ini bukan mimpi... ini realita...!

Aku mencoba untu tidur. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata, padahal sekujur tubuhku terasa lelah.

Aku keluar dari balik selimut dan duduk bersandarkan bantal. Kuraih _Remote_ TV dan mencari saluran yang tepat. Tidak lama kemudian, aku memencet tombol _Power_.

_Tidak ada acara yang menarik...!_

Pandanganku beralih pada map berwarna merah transparan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka-buka map itu, tetapi karena tidak ada lagi yang menarik untuk dilakukan, apa boleh buat.

Untuk lebih meyakinkanku tentang pengganti Oppa Bertiga, mereka memberikan _Curriculum Vitae_ dan surat keterangan yang lain milik Kyu.

Aku membuka map itu. Ada beberapa lembar kertas. Aku mengeluarkan semua isinya dan mengambil secara acak. Kertas pertama yang kuambil adalah _Curriculum Vitae_.

_Aku pikir diketik, yang ada malah tulisan cakar ayam yang nyaris tidak bisa kubaca...!_

**.**

**_Curriculum Vitae_**

_Nama lengkap : Cho Kyuhyun_

_Nama panggilan : Kyu_

_Alamat : Tiga gang dari gang rumah kam, pagar hitam, ada pohon cemaranya_

_No. Telp : Nanti aku kasih ke kamu_

_No. Hp : Nanti aku juga kasih ke kamu_

_Usia : 17 tahun_

_Pendidikan terakhir : SMP. Sekarang masih SMA kelas II, mau naik kelas III_

_Status : In relationship_

_Motivasi : Sebenarnya aku tidak punya motivasi untuk jadi penjaga kamu, tapi karena __aku kalah main game online dengan Oppadeul-mu, akhirnya... Hitung-hitung tantangan juga._

_Sekilas tentang aku : Aku tidak tau kamu mau tau tentang aku yang seperti bagaimana, mungkin __lebih jelas kamu tanya ke Oppadeul-mu itu. Lagipula kalau sudah kenal, kamu juga pasti tau tentang aku._

_Yang disukai : Basket, game, nongkrong2, dll._

_Yang tidak disukai : Yeoja manja, Yeoja berisik, Yeoja cerewet, dll._

_Piisss,_

_Kyu_

**.**

Untuk Minnie Chagi...

Tulisan berikut adalah pesan dan kesan kita bertiga tentang Kyu.

.

**Siwon Oppa :**

Minnie, Mianhae Ne... Kami bertiga harus meninggalkan kamu ( cuma untuk sementara ), tapi kamu tidak perlu sedih. Kami sudah menyiapkan Kyu untuk kamu. Kami yakin Kyu adalah orang yang tepat. Ia juga bukan tipe orang "Pagar Makan Tanaman".

**Donghae Oppa : **

Minnie Chagi, Kyu adalah _Surprise_ terakhir dari kami di ultahmu yang ke-19 ini. Mungkin sebelumnya Minnie belum pernah dapat _Surprise_ seistimewa ini. Oh Ne, ide _Surprise_ ini dari Donghae Oppa, lho. Minnie sudah baca CV-nya Kyu, Ne...? Usianya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Minnie. Akhirnya Minnie bisa mendapatkan seorang Dongsaeng, meskipun Kyu bukan tipe Dongsaeng yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Karena usia yang lebih muda, Minnie tidak perlu khawatir bakal terjadi sesuatu, apalagi Kyu juga sudah punya Yeojachingu. Kyu benar-benar bisa membuat kami tenang selama kami tidak ada di dekat Minnie.

**Yesung Oppa :**

( + ) Kyu : Sportif, solid, _Gentleman, _tipe setia ( satu Yeoja untuk selamanya ), selalu bertanggung jawab, tidak cengeng, tidak penyakitan, tidak _Playboy_...

( - ) Kyu : Gampang jutek, cuek, sedikit rakus, sedikit cerewet, usil, hoby isengin orang.

Minnie, kamu pasti aman kalau di jaga oleh Kyu.

Salam sayang dari Oppa Bertiga.

Siwon Oppa Donghae Oppa Yesung Oppa

* * *

_Setelah dipikir-pikir, surprise yang aku ingin dari Oppa Bertiga adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Aku ingin mereka peracaya bahwa aku lebih dewasa dan bisa mandiri. Sifat posesif mereka pun sama sekali tidak berubah._

_Aku rasa mereka sengaja mengutus Kyu dengan 2 tujuan utama. Pertama, untuk menjagaku selama Oppa Bertiga pergi ke Amerika. Kedua, untuk mencegah kisah percintaan antara aku dan Kyu. Di film-film, biasa terjadi kisah cinta antara bodyguard dan klien mereka..._

_Oppa Bertiga takut jika aku semakin dekat dengan Kyu, kita akan semakin akrab dan mungkin sampai pada tahap yang lebih jauh. Seharusnya sebelum berfikir demikian, Oppa Bertiga perlu mengetahui apakah aku tertarik dengan semua rencana "gila" mereka. Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan orang yang bernama Kyu itu...!_

_By The Way, siapa yang bakal jatuh cinta dengan bocah ingusan...? Oppa Bertiga terlalu menghayati cerita di film. Apa mereka berfikir, Dongsaeng mereka bakal jatuh cinta semudah itu...? Aku kecewa jika mereka benar berfikir seperti itu._

_Ini benar-benar kejutan terburuk yang pernah aku terima selama 19 kali aku merayakan ulang tahunku...! Aku hanya berharap, aku dapat melewati semua kekacauan ini dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai semuanya kembali seperti semula._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OK, Chapter 3 udah Update...**

**Author mohon Review-nya ne, terutama dari para "Penganut Silent Reader"...**

**#TimpukinAuthorpake'kuali...**

**Gomawo buat yg udah setia Review...**

**Mian buat typo'x...**

**Harap maklum, Author kan Update kilat...**

**Oh ya, walau pun FF ini berasal dari Novel, tapi untuk keperluan cerita ada yg Author ubah...**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	5. Chapter 4 : Kyu Is Like A Monster

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Nona, ada yang mencari."

"Suruh dia masuk, Ahjumma. Pintunya tidak di kunci koq."

Meskipun mataku masih setangah terpejam, telingaku dapat mendengar suara Kim Ahjumma dengan jelas. Lagipula, aku lagi malas keluar dari balik selimut hangatku.

"Ya' Neo...! Kau Yeoja atau Kerbau sih... jam segini masih molor...? Ireona...!" teriakan bising nan kasar dari seorang Namja membuatku meloncat kaget dari balik selimut.

"Neo...? Oi, ini kamarku, daerah kekuasaanku. Kamu cuma dapat tugas untuk menjaga aku, bukan mengganggu tidurku...!"

"_So..?_" Namja itu bertanya dengan cueknya, membuatku bertambah jengkel.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dengan hormat saya minta Anda angkat kaki dari kamar ini...!"

"Ok...! Setelah kamu keluar dari selimut Pabbo-mu itu...!"

"Grrrr... Ne, Ne...! Aku bangun. Puas...?"

Kyu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan, dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "Aku bakalan menyiksamu...!". Semakin dilihat, semakin ingin marah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada matahari yang bersinar dengan cerah di luar kamarku. _Aku hanya ingin Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini segera angkat kaki dari kamarku. Bukan...! Tepatnya, angkat kaki dari hidupku...!_

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku tunggu di meja makan...!"

"Terserah...!"

Dengan malas, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku menoleh pada foto keluarga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku memandangi foto itu cukup lama. Sepertinya, aku merindukan kehadiran orang-orang yang ada di foto itu.

_Kapan kehidupanku akan kembali normal...?_

Aku belum dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri. Dengan malas, ku ambil peralatan mandiku dan bersiap untuk mandi.

_Oppa, kalian bukan memberi adik yang bisa menjagaku, tapi Setan yang akan merusak hidupku...!_

Selesai mandi, aku hanya berbenah seadanya dan segera menuju ruang makan. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara teriakan Bocah Evil itu untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari.

_Hmmm_... Aku mencium aroma nikmat dari ruang makan. Aroma yang membuatku mempercepat langkah menuju meja makan. Kim Ahjumma menghidangkan roti bakar dengan aneka isi, ada cokelat, keju dan selai strawbery.

"Lama banget...?"

_Lagi-lagi Kyu. Dia tidak hanya merusak tidurku, tapi juga merusak selera makanku...!_ Aku hanya melengos kesal. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ocehannya.

"Cepat duduk, kita makan sama-sama...!"

Sudah 2 hari ini, Oppa Bertiga meninggalkan rumah. Sudah 2 hari ini juga, _Kyu menemaniku sarapan. Lebih baik makan pagi dalam kesepian, daripada dengan..._

"Kamu enak ya... Bangun pagi langsung ada makanan enak di meja makan. Kalau aku, paling cuma nasi, kimchi, dan beberapa lauk lainnya." Kyu bercerita dengan semangat sambil mengunyah roti bakar isi selai cokelat. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil. "Di rumahku ada 2 Yeoja, Eomma-ku dan Shin Ahjumma. Dua-duanya tidak pintar masak," lanjutnya lagi.

Baru kali ini aku mendengar Kyu bercerita tentang dirinya. Biasanya, aku hanya mendengar kritikan dan komentar pedas dari mulutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ceritanya.

"Kalau kamu...?" Kyu bertanya padaku.

"Hmmm, Waeyo...?"

"Bisa masak...?"

Sejenak aku berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Payah...!"

_Lagi-lagi..._

Entah kenapa, lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan omongan pedas dan kasar dari Kyu. Kemarin-kemarin, aku masih punya tenaga untuk membalasnya, tetapi sekarang aku mulai dapat berpikir normal. _Untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu meladeni Bocah Evil ini...!_

"Minnie, hari ini kamu ada acara kencan, Ne...? Rencananya mau pergi kemana...?"

"Kyu...! Pertama, bisa tidak kamu panggil aku 'Noona'...? Minnie Noona...! Kedua, masalah kencan itu privasiku. Kamu tidak perlu tau...!"

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku hanya perlu mengirim _E-Mail_ pada Hyung Bertiga tentang hubunganmu dengan Jungmo. Hubungan yang sudah dirahasiakan sejak..." Kyu mulai mengancamku.

"Ok, Ok...!"

Sebetulnya, aku tidak berniat memberitahu Kyu tentang hubunganku dengan Jungmo. Semuanya berawal ketika aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetku dan isinya berceceran. Kyu tidak sengaja melihat fotoku dengan Jungmo. Kyu mulai menaruh curiga dan memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kyu juga berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari Oppa Bertiga selama aku mau menjadi "Anak Baik".

Salah satu syarat yang diajukan oleh Kyu adalah aku harus melaporkan apa saja yang akan aku lakukan selama 1 hari. Sebagai gantinya, Kyu akan memberi kebebasan saat aku bersama-sama dengan 2 sahabatku, Wookie & Hyukkie.

"Kamu masih ingat kan dengan perjanjian kita...? Nanti aku yang mengantarmu. Memang kamu mau kencan dimana...? Mall...? Taman bermain...? Kebun binatang...? Atau..."

"Aku janjian ketemu di Mall. Paling cuma makan, nonton, jalan-jalan sebentar, terus pulang."

"Hmmm..." Kyu tampak berpikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu bisa antar dan jemput aku. Eotteokke...?"

"Memang aku supirmu...!"

"Terus, kamu mau apa...? Mengekor aku kencan...?" aku bertanya sekenanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Hmmm..." Lagi-lagi Kyu tampak berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan menguntitmu, tapi aku akan ada di Mall selama kamu ada di sana. Eotteokke...?"

"Hmmm..." Kali ini giliran aku yang berpikir. "Ok...!" aku mengiyakan tawaran Kyu.

Kupikir, rencananya jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus mengekor dan mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kencan pertamaku dengan Jungmo di liburan semester ini benar-benar kacau...! Tentu saja, Kyu adalah dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat aku tengah makan di sebuah Cafe, Kyu tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di meja sebelah. Setelah itu, ia berakting seolah pertemuan itu tidak disengaja. Ia juga meminta untuk bergabung dengan meja kami. Alhasil, bukan makan romantis berdua, tapi malah...

Setelah makan, aku nonton di bioskop dengan Jungmo, film bergenre drama komedi romantis. Karcis untuk nonton sudah dibeli sebelum kami makan. Percaya atau tidak, Kyu juga nonton film yang sama dan ia duduk tepat di belakang kursiku. _Grrrrr..._

Aku juga sudah menceritakan keberadaan Kyu pada Jungmo. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata, " Oppa-deul-mu hanya terlalu sayang padamu."

Jungmo sama sekali tidak protes tentang kencan kami yang terganggu. Junngmo juga yang mendinginkan kepalaku, saat aku curhat tentang kelakuan-kelakuan Kyu. Lagi-lagi ia hanya berkata, "Oppa-deul-mu hanya terlalu sayang padamu." Ia selalu melihat segala sesuatunya secara positif, meskipun terkadang jawaban yang diberikannya bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah...

"Nona, Kyu sudah menunggu di..."

"Oi, Kerbau...! Mau tidur sampai kapan...? Ireona...! Palli...! Aku tunggu di bawah."

Fiuh...! Sepertinya, Aku benar-benar terbiasa dengan semua ini.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 4 udah Update...!**

**Mian agak lama, soalnya Author lagi sibuk nyiapin segala sesuatu buat kuliah...**

**Author mau kuliah di Tangerang, padahal Author tinggal di Kalbar...**

**Jauh banget, Ne...?**

**Gomawo buat Review-nya...**

**Owh ya, untuk Chapter2 awal ini Jungmo lebih sering muncul dibanding Kyuhyun, tapi mulai Chapter depan, Kyuhyun yang akan muncul terus...**

**Jangan pelit ama Review, Ne...**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	6. Chapter 5 : Plan A(Tunggu Pembalasanku!)

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie...! Hyukkie...!" aku berteriak kegirangan ketika dua sahabat baikku tengah mengunjungiku, setelah terakhir kali kami bertemu di perayaan ulang tahunku. Mereka juga menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, saat Oppa-deul-ku memberi kejutan. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga...! Aku lagi butuh orang untuk curhat...!"

"Owh, Ne...? Aku kira kamu sudah melupakan kami," Wookie menggoda.

"Ne, asyik-asyikkan dengan Dongsaeng barunya..." Hyukkie menimpali dengan tampang yang tidak kalah cengengesannya dengan Wookie.

"Dongsaeng apaan...? Aku malah sengsara dibuatnya...!" aku mencoba untuk mencurahkan isi hati dan kekesalanku.

"Koq sengsara...? Kamu seharusnya bersyukur punya Oppa yang baik dan perhatian denganmu. Waktu kamu ultah, mereka rela susah-susah mencari 'Dongsaeng' untukmu. Sudah begitu, Dongsaeng-nya tampan lagi..." Kali ini Hyukkie coba menggali nilai positif dari kesusahanku.

"Plus-nya lagi, Dongsaeng yang ini tidak mengompol, tidak menangis, tidak rewel. Malah bisa menjaga kamu," Wookie tidak mau kalah untuk memberi semangat, kalau semua ini tidak seburuk yang aku kira.

Bukan aku mau menyalahkan apa yang mereka katakan. Hanya saja, semua yang terjadi tidak sesederhana itu. Aku yakin, andaikan mereka ada di posisiku, mereka juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti aku saat ini.

"Ne... Benar juga, tapi aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku ini sudah 19 tahun. Sudah seharusnya aku punya kebebasan untuk menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk aku, tapi kenapa Oppa-deul-ku bisa setega ini...?"

"Kalau pertanyaan itu, tidak perlu bertanya dengan Oppa Bertiga, aku juga sudah tau jawabannya..."

"Mwo...?"

"Ya tentu saja karena mereka sayang denganmu...!" Wookie dan Hyukkie menjawab serempak.

"Alasan apa pun sudah tidak menjadi masalah, yang penting bagaimana dengan nasibku sekarang...?"

"Memangnya, kehadiran Kyu sangat mengganggumu, Ne...?"

Pertanyaan dari Wookie sempat membuatku berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ku jawab, "Sudah jelas, IYA...!"

"Kalau dia memang menganggu kamu, kenapa kamu tidak balas mengganggu dia...?"

Usul yang asal-asalan dari Wookie memberikan suatu ide yang sangat cemerlang untukku.

"Kalian benar-benar sahabat baikku...!"

Aku langsung memeluk erat keduanya, kemudian aku keluar kamar, turun untuk menyantap sarapan. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan bingung.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sungmin : Yeoboseyo, Kyu... ini Minnie. Aku boleh minta tolong tidak dengan kamu...?

Kyuhyun : Tumben banget kamu minta pertolongan dariku...? Kemarin-kemarin kamu kan...

Sungmin : Ne, Ne...! Kemarin-kemarin aku memang jutek denganmu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... kamu kan juga korban Oppa Bertiga, sama seperti aku.

Kyuhyun : _So_...?

Sungmin : _So_, kita jadi senasib deh.

Kyuhyun : Ehm, terserah kamu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau minta tolong apa...?

Sungmin : Begini, Kyu. Liburan semester kan 1 bulan lebih... aku takut kalau berat badanku bertambah, apalagi liburan kali ini aku banyak menganggurnya. Biasanya kalau lagi menganggur, aku inginnya ngemil, tidur, pokoknya yang santai-santai, begitu.

Kyuhyun : _So_...?

Sungmin : _So_, aku mau buat program untuk mencegah kenaikan berat badan. Liburan ini, aku mau rutin bangun pagi dan _Jogging_ keliling perumahan.

Kyuhyun : Terus...?

Sungmin : Sebenarnya aku sudah minta Wookie dengan Hyukkie untuk menemani aku _Jogging_, tapi kebetulan besok mereka lagi sama-sama malas bangun pagi. Kamu bisa kan menggantikan mereka untuk menemani aku...?

Kyuhyun : Ehm, kamu tau kan kalau aku tidak diijinkan untuk menolak permintaanmu. _So_, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, aku harus bilang... Ok deh...!

Sungmin : Gomawo, Kyu...!

_Yes...! Korban masuk perangkap...!_

**.**

* * *

**.**

GUK... GUK... GUK...

Bada menggonggong dengan hebatnya begitu dia tau ada tamu yang datang pukul 5 pagi. Kyu datang untuk menemaniku _Jogging_, sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin. Bada membenci orang asing, termasuk Kyu. Meskipun Kyu sering datang ke rumah, Bada masih memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengenalnya.

GUK... GUK... GUK...

Bada masih tidak mau berhenti menggonggong, meskipun aku sudah menyuruhnya diam.

"Kyu, kita _Jogging_-nya sekalian ajak Bada jalan-jalan, Ne...?" aku memohon dengan sedikit memelas. "Sudah lama aku tidak mengajak Bada jalan-jalan," aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyu kembali.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Bada mengejar orang...?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melepas Bada begitu saja, kan...? Aku ikat di rantai koq. Kalau begitu tidak jadi masalah, kan...?"

"Ok deh, tapi tunggu sebentar..." Kyu mengiyakan permohonanku sambil kembali menuju mobilnya.

_Yes...!_

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kyu kembali sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Aku sendiri kurang begitu tau apa yang ia bawa. Apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli.

"Kyu, aku ke dalam dulu, Ne...! Mau pakai sepatu dulu."

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganti sandal tidur yang kupakai dengan sepatu olah raga berwarna putih garis-garis hitam-biru.

Begitu keluar, aku sangat terkejut melihat "pemandangan" yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bada ada di luar kandangnya dan sedang menjilati pipi Kyu. Kelihatan sekali mereka sedang bercanda dan bersenang-senang.

_Seharusnya, Bada menyalak dan bermuka garang pada Kyu. Kenapa bisa begini...?_

"Minnie, Bada lucu juga, Ne...? Tadi mukanya seram banget, tapi waktu aku beri ini, dia langsung lengket denganku..." Kyu menunjukkan bungkusan yang tadi diambil dari mobilnya. Biskuit anjing berbentuk tulang, kesukaan Bada.

"Sebelum Hyung Bertiga pergi, mereka menitipkan ini kepadaku. Aku sempat berniat untuk membuangnya, tapi akhirnya berguna juga."

_Sial...! Aku kan sengaja memintanya menemaniku Jogging sambil membawa Bada. Terus di tengah jalan, aku akan berpura-pura kalau rantai Bada terlepas dan mengejar Kyu. Rencana pertama memang tidak berhasil, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Padahal aku kan sudah membayangkan kejadian setelahnya. Sial...!_

"Minnie, kenapa melamun...? _Jogging_-nya jadi, kan...?"

"Ne, tentu saja...! Tapi, tidak jadi ajak Bada..."

"Eoh...? Tadi kan kamu yang minta...?"

"Sekarang aku sudah berubah pikiran. Kajja, Palli...!"

"Aneh...!" Kyu menjawab singkat dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

Meskipun rencanaku gagal, aku tetap harus _Jogging_ bersama Kyu. Agar dia tidak curiga kalau aku punya niat terselubung dan sedang memikirkan cara lain untuk "menyiksa" dia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kyu, besok Hyukkie bisa menemaniku Jogging. Kamu tidak ikut juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jam 11-an aku mau minta kamu mengantarkan aku ke Mall. Hyukkie dan Wookie tidak bisa ikut. Kamu bisa, kan...?**

_Message Sent..._

SMS singkat untuk Kyu ini menjadi awal untuk rencana keduaku. Aku akan buat Kyu kerepotan menemaniku seharian jalan-jalan di Mall. Menurut informasi dari Wookie, Namja itu paling tidak suka kalau diajak keliling-keliling di Mall tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Besok aku akan membuktikannya...!

_Love, oh baby my girl..._

_Geudae naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon naui shinbu shini jushin shunmul..._

Lantunan lagu Marry U terdengar di ponselku... _1 Message Received_. Kyu Membalas SMS-ku.

**Ok, deh...!**

**.**

** .**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 udah Update...!**

**Update kilat nih...**

**Gomawo buat yg udah nyempetin Review...**

**Owh ya, Nada pesan di Hp Author itu adalah lagu Marry U, jadi nada pesan Minnie di FF ini di samain dgn Author, Hehe...**

**#GxNanya...**

**Buat Silent Reader, sempetin buat Review donk...**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	7. Chapter 6 : Did I Win?

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, sepatu tadi yang ada di lantai 3 sepertinya lebih bagus deh."

Hari ini aku melanjutkan rencana untuk "menyiksa" Kyu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, sejak tadi pagi aku mengajak Kyu berkeliling Mall. Kami sudah berputar-putar hampir 3 jam. Aku bilang ke dia kalau mau beli sepatu. Sudah ada 8 toko sepatu yang kami kunjungi, padahal aku kan sama sekali tidak berniat menambah koleksiku. Aku mau dia kapok dan berhenti bertindak sok _Bodyguard_ tengguh di depanku.

"Kyu, setelah dilihat-lihat... model sepatu ini biasa saja. Lagi pula harganya mahal banget. Bagaimana menurutmu...?" Aku berlagak basa-basi menanyakan pendapatnya, biar kelihatan kalau aku memang niat untuk beli.

"Sepatu itu kan bakal kamu pakai sendiri. _So_, terserah kamu saja...!" Kyu mencoba Respect dengan pertanyaanku, meskipun tampangnya sudah ogah-ogahan.

_Yes...! Sepertinya rencanaku bakal berhasil nih...!_

"Kyu, beli sepatunya nanti saja deh. Belum ada yang benar-benar pas."

"Mau pulang...?" Kyu bertanya dengan semangatnya.

Aku bisa membaca pikirannya kalau ia mengharapkan jawaban "iya" dariku.

"Ne. Kajja, kita pulang..."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sesampainya di tempat parkirr, tepatnya ketika Kyu mau membukakan pintu untukku...

"Aigoo, Kyu...! Aku lupa...!"

"Lupa apa...?"

"Aku juga mau beli kado ulang tahun untuk Wookie."

Sebentar lagi Wookie memang mau ultah dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku tentu sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya jauh-jauh hari. Sesungguhnya, kado itu sudah terbungkus rapi di lemariku.

"Kamu lagi sibuk ya, Kyu...?"

Aku mau melihat reaksi Kyu, apakah ia akan menyerah atau bersikukuh dengan tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

_Dasar Namja keras kepala. Aku pasti buat kamu kesal...!_

"Kamu mau beli kado apa untuk Wookie...? Tidak mutar-mutar lagi, kan...?" Kyu bertanya dengan penuh kecemasan. Kelihatannya ia sudah mulai trauma jalan-jalan denganku.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini aku sudah tahu barang dan tokonya sekaligus."

_Khekhe, kena kau..._

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kyu, boneka kelinci itu lucu banget...!" aku menunjuk boneka kelinci raksasa di sebuah gerai boneka dan aksesoris.

"Kamu mau memberi Wookie kado boneka...?"

"Kalau untuk Wookie, aku sudah punya rencana lain. Boneka itu mau aku beli untuk sendiri koq."

Pertamanya aku memang tidak berniat beli boneka, tapi akhirnya tergoda juga. Boneka kelinci berwarna pink dengan pita merah di lehernya itu benar-benar menggodaku. Karena terlalu besar, aku meminta Kyu untuk membawa boneka setinggi semeter lebih tersebut.

"Kamu mau mencari kado untuk Wookie di toko apa...? Jauh tidak...?"

"Ani, itu tokonya...!" aku mencoba menghibur Kyu dengan menunjuk gerai yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Gerai yang khusus menjual pakaian dalam Yeoja, terlengkap dan terbesar di kota ini.

Mengetahui tempat tujuanku, Kyu benar-benar terkejut tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun. Dia tetap berdiri di luar saat aku berjalan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Kyu, kamu tidak mau masuk...?"

"Andwe, aku akan menunggu kamu di luar saja."

"Bonekanya berat, Ne...? Kamu masuk saja, duduk dulu."

Karena aku terus menarik lengan bajunya, akhirnya Kyu terpaksa masuk dan duduk di kursi sambil memangku boneka. Aku juga tidak menyangka boneka raksasa itu berguna juga. Sudah pasti, dia menjadi pusat perhatian pembeli dan penjaga toko yang tak satu pun berjenis kelamin Namja. Kyu hanya terdiam dan menyembunyikan mukanya di balik punggung boneka. Mukanya bertambah merah karena malu. Dia benar-benar terlihat kikuk...!

Seorang Yeoja paruh baya sedang mencoba mengepaskan Bra dengan ukuran dadanya. Di sisi lain, seorang Yeoja yang masih remaja berteriak pada penjaga toko,"Eonni, celana dalam model seperti ini ada yang berwarna pink tidak...?" Seorang Yeoja yang tengah hamil muda juga tidak mau kalah,"Bra untuk ibu menyusui ada di mana ya...?" Aku rasa aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyu mengenai toko ini. Sebuah teater pakaian dalam yang penuh dengan dialog seputar Bra dan celana dalam. Konyol baginya, asyik bagiku. Haha...

"Kyu, Gwaenchanayo...? Kamu sakit...?" Aku pura-pura mencemaskannya, meskipun aku tau dia hanya canggung.

"Ani. Nan Gwaenchana. Palli, cari kado untuk Wookie." Kyu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara yang dipaksakan tenang.

_Keadaan sudah sulit, masih saja sok kuat...!_

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mengerjai Kyu sejauh ini. Kalau saja dia mau menyerah dan mengajak pulang, aku pasti tidak akan menolak dan menghentikan permainan ini. Aku tidak menyangka Kyu masih bertahan dengan keras kepalanya itu. Mau tidak mau, aku harus meneruskan permainan ini.

"Aku lihat-lihat dulu, Ne."

Karena dari awal aku pikir Kyu akan menyerah, aku menjadi tidak ada rencana untuk berbelanja di toko ini. Bingung lihat-lihat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membeli pakaian dalam dengan model dan warna yang biasa kupakai. Toko ini memang langgananku, hampir semua "barang pribadi"-ku, aku dapatkan di toko ini.

"Kyu, aku sudah dapat barangnya. Kajja, kita pulang...!"

Kyu tidak menjawabku. Dia hanya memberi tanggapan dengan berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari toko.

Tidak ada perubahan dalam diri Kyu, selain menjadi lebih pendiam. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia hanya berbicara ketika aku bertanya. Itu pun hanya jawaban singkat saja. Kelihatannya dia sudah kapok dengan tugas ini. Sebetulnya ada rasa kasihan juga untuk Kyu, tapi kalau diingat bagaimana menyebalkannya dia, rasa kasihan itu berubah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku jadi berpikir... _apa tindakanku kepada Kyu terlalu berlebihan...? Sudah 2 hari ini, Kyu tidak menggangguku. Senang juga sih, tapi aku tetap merasa ada yang aneh dengan kemenangan ini. Tidak seharusnya aku menang dengan cara curang_.

"Ahjumma..., Aigoo..., yang di sebelah situ sakit banget. Jangan keras-keras...!"

"Ahjumma memijitnya tidak keras kok, Nona."

"Ahjumma, _Lotion_-nya ditambah lagi."

"Nona Minnie ini koq aneh-aneh. Sudah tau tidak suka olahraga, nekat untuk _Jogging_. Nona kan juga tidak suka berbelanja... eh, malah berputar-puter di Mall seharian."

"Ne, Ahjumma... aku juga menyesal."

"Eoh...? Untuk apa menyesal...? Memangnya Nona punya salah dengan Ahjumma...?"

"Aigoo, Ahjumma jangan GR donk...!"

_Love, oh baby my girl..._

_Geudae naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon naui shinbu shini jushin shunmul..._

Lantunan lagu Marry U terdengar lirih.

Tanganku sibuk meraba-raba bagian bawah bantal mencari HP.

_1 Message Received..._

Minnie, Mianhae, Ne. 2 hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Aku sedang ada acara di luar kota. Aku mau menghubungimu, tapi HP-ku lagi di servis. Habis jatuh. Mulai hari ini aku bisa melanjutkan tugasku. Selama aku tidak ada, kamu jadi anak baik, kan...? Awas kalau ada apa-apa...! Oh Ne, nanti siang aku mampir ke rumah kamu. See You...!

_Andwaeeee...!_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 sudah update...!**

**Mian agak lama, Author sibuk ngurusin tetek bengek untuk masuk kuliah...**

**Owh Ne, Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan...!  
^^**

**Sayang, Author gx bisa ikutan menyambut puasa, gara-gara keduluan kedatangan tamu tak diundang, eh, tamu bulanan...**

**Hehe...**

**Gomawo buat yg udah Review, Author sayang kalian...!**

**Hoho...**

**Baiklah, kita nantikan chapter depan akan seperti apa...!**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	8. Chapter 7 : Plan B ( Brownies )

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

KRING... KRING... KRING...

**Sungmin** : Yeoboseyo...?

**Halmeoni **: Minnie, ini Halmeoni.

**Sungmin** : _Halmeoni...? Tumben banget... _Ada apa Halmeoni...?

**Halmeoni** : Minnie tidak lupa kan dengan janjinya...?

**Sungmin** : _Janji...?_ Janji yang mana, Halmeoni...?

**Halmeoni** : Minnie kan berjanji akan mengenalkan Namjachingu-nya pada Halmeoni.

**Sungmin** : _Eommo...! Aku memang janji dengan Halmeoni akan mengenalkan Jungmo, tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Lagi pula Jungmo kan sedang sibuk._

**Halmeoni** : Nanti sore ada arisan di rumah Halmeoni. Bagaimana kalau siangnya kalian datang ke rumah Halmeoni, sekalian bantu buat kuenya...?

**Sungmin** : _Aigoo, gawat nih...! Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu Jungmo, tapi lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau aku harus menolak permintaan Halmeoni. Sudah janji pula._

**Halmeoni** : Minnie...?

**Sungmin** : Halmeoni, Jeongmal Mianhae. Hari ini Namjachingu Minnie sedang sibuk.

**Halmeoni** : Jadi benar-benar tidak bisa, Ne...?

**Sungmin **: _Kelihatannya Halmeoni kecewa sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi...?_

**Halmeoni **: Okelah. Kapan-kapan saja.

**Sungmin** : Halmeoni...! Minnie memang belum bisa mengenalkan Jungmo, tapi kalau untuk bantu-bantu Halmeoni, Minnie punya teman yang bisa masak. Bagaimana kalau Minnie ajak dia saja untuk bantu Halmeoni...?

**Halmeoni** : Ehm... boleh-boleh saja. Halmeoni tunggu kalian, Ne...!

KLIK...!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Halmeoni adalah Eomma-nya Appa. Usianya sekitar 70 tahun. Meskipun sudah tergolong lansia, Halmeoni mempunyai kondisi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sehat dan prima. Waktu muda, hobinya senam dan memasak. Halmeoni paling jago urusan membuat kue dan _Cake_.

Cuma dengan Halmeoni saja, aku berani cerita tentang Jungmo. Itu adalah rahasia kami berdua. Halmeoni juga sering berbagi cerita tentang masa lalunya, mulai dari pacar pertama yang juga First Love-nya, sampai cerita waktu Halmeoni dijodohkan. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, aku jadi tau bagaimana perasaan Halmeoni waktu mengalami kejadian-kejadian itu. Terkadang Halmeoni juga menangis waktu cerita yang sedih-sedih.

Aku juga pernah mengenalkan Wookie dan Hyukkie kepada Halmeoni. Mereka sih asyik-asyik saja waktu disuguhi makanan enak, camilan, dan kue kering, tapi mereka jadi bosan sendiri waktu mendengarkan Halmeoni bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin saja bagi Wookie dan Hyukkie, cerita semacam itu bukanlah cerita yang asyik. Berbeda dengan mereka, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat Halmeoni bercerita.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, aku kan tidak bisa masak, apalagi kue dan sejenisnya. Tidak apa-apa nih aku yang bantu...?"

"Kyu, kamu tenang saja deh. Kita ini cuma bantu-bantu, bukan buat sendiri. Ok...!" Dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi, aku mencoba menenangkan Kyu.

Ini sudah ke-9 kalinya. Karena gagal membujuk Hyukkie dan Wookie, akhirnya aku mengajak Kyu untuk menemani aku. Hitung-hitung sekalian aku mengerjai Kyu lagi, apalagi rencanaku kan pernah gagal.

TING... TONG...

"Halmeoni...! Minnie datang...!"

"Jhakamman...!" Halmeoni menyahut dari dalam rumah.

Biasanya sih pintunya tidak dikunci, tapi sejak ada kasus perampokan di siang bolong dekat rumah Halmeoni... Halmeoni jadi lebih waspada lagi.

"Minnie, masuklah...!" Halmeoni menyambut kami dengan muka ramah dan senyum merekah. Mimik seperti itu memang jadi ciri khas Halmeoni dan tidak ketinggalan daster motif bunga-bunga dengan warna meriah. Kalau lagi di rumah, Halmonie pasti memakai daster.

"Owh Ne, ini Kyu... teman Minnie."

Aku menarik lengan Kyu yang sedari tadi cuma diam saja. Kelihatannya dia masih memikirkan tentang kemampuan masaknya yang (katanya) pas-pasan.

"Kyuhyun..." Kyu cuma mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Ini teman Minnie yang katanya jago masak, Ne...? Jarang banget kan Namja bisa masak. Kalian duduk saja dulu, Halmeoni mau menyiapkan dapurnya."

Begitu Halmeoni masuk ke dapur, Kyu langsung duduk di sebelahku, menarik lenganku, dan kemudian berbisik dengan nada yang sedikit geram, "Kamu bilang ke Halmeoni kalau aku bisa masak, Ne...?"

"Sebetulnya aku mau mengajak Hyukkie dan Wookie yang pintar masak, tapi karena mereka tidak bisa datang, aku ajak kamu saja deh."

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa."

"Minnie... Kyu... kalian langsung ke dapur saja...! Halmeoni mau mengangkat telepon dulu," Halmeoni hanya menghampiri kami sebentar lalu menuju telepon yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Sudahlah, Kyu...! Kan sudah aku bilang kalau kita cuma bantu-bantu."

Aku dan Kyu segera menuju ke dapur. Ternyata segala sesuatunya sudah dipersiapkan oleh Halmeoni. Bahan-bahan kue sudah tertata rapi. Peralatan masak, mulai dari _Mixer_ hingga loyang juga tersedia.

"Sebentar, Halmeoni ambil resep dulu." Lagi-lagi Halmeoni hanya muncul sekilas sambil terburu-buru.

"Minnie... Kyu... ini resepnya," Halmeoni menghampiri kami dengan sedikit lebih tenang, sambil menyerahkan resep.

_Rasanya ada yang aneh dari Halmeoni. Kalau sedang ada di rumah, Halmeoni pasti memakai daster. Tadi waktu kami datang , Halmeoni juga masih pakai daster. Kenapa sekarang sudah memakai setelan baju atasan dan rok...? Mau masak saja, Halmeoni ganti baju...?_

"Minnie, Halmeoni lupa kalau hari ini ada pertemuan lansia. Tadi teman Halmeoni telepon, katanya Halmeoni sudah ditunggu ibu-ibu yang lain."

"Terus kuenya...?"

"Halmeoni serahin ke kamu saja, Ne...? Apalagi Kyu kan pintar masak."

_Eommo...!_

"Minnie, Halmeoni pergi dulu. Kalau mau makan, Halmeoni sudah siapkan."

_Sepertinya, kali ini aku benar-benar kurang beruntung. Kenapa harus aku yang dapat tanggung jawab seberat ini...? Aku kan cuma berniat baik untuk bantu-bantu Halmeoni. Kalau harus aku kerjakan sendiri, aku tidak mungkin bisa. Soalnya, aku kan juga tidak bisa masak._

"Minnie, kenapa Halmeoni kamu bilang cuma aku yang pintar masak...? Atau jangan-jangan, kamu juga tidak bisa..." Kyu bertanya dengan muka kesal dan tatapan sinis. Dia juga sengaja memperlambat tempo pengucapan dan menghilangkan kata "masak" di akhir pertanyaannya.

Aku cuma bisa menjawab dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum kecut yang di paksakan.

"Fiuh...!"

Kelihatannya Kyu sengaja menarik nafas panjang, seolah-olah menyindir kebodohanku. Padahal tanpa bertingkah seperti itu, aku juga tau kalau aku sudah bertindak Pabbo.

_Jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa masak, tetapi malah menerima permintaan untuk membantu masak. Pakai bilang, aku ajak teman yang bisa masak lagi. Ini kan bukan tugas yang sepele. Kue ini nantinya kan untuk ibu-ibu arisan. _

"Mianhae, Kyu... ini gara-gara..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita coba dulu saja. Kita cuma bisa berharap pada resep Halmeoni dan..."

"Mwo...?"

"Dan bakat alami kita."

_Bakat alami...?_ Kelihatannya Kyu sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk menghiburku, meskipun kita sama-sama tau peluang untuk berhasil hanya 1 banding 1000.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, kamu bagaimana sih... yang benar itu 5 butir telur atau kuning telurnya saja...?" Kyu membentakku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Di bagian bahan, tulisannya 5 butir telur, tapi di bagian cara membuat tulisannya..."

"Sini, biar aku saja yang baca resepnya...!" Kyu menarik kertas resep itu dari tanganku.

Resep itu ditulis sendiri oleh Halmeoni. Jadi wajar saja, aku sedikit mengalami kesulitan membaca tulisan Halmeoni yang termasuk tulisan jaman dahulu. Miring-miring, banyak lengkungannya, dan...

"Huh...!" Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya melengos kesal.

Rupanya Kyu cukup ahli membaca tulisan Halmeoni. Terbukti, kami tidak mengalami masalah dalam mengidentifikasi bahan dan langkah-langkah proses pembuatan. Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, adonan sudah jadi dan siap untuk di panggang.

"Akhirnya..." Terdengar kelegaan dalam suara Kyu yang diiringi dengan tarikan napas yang cukup panjang. "Apa lihat-lihat...?" Kyu bertanya dengan suara kasarnya sambil menoleh padaku. Sedari tadi aku memang memandanginya.

"Siapa yang lihat kamu...? Aku kan cuma memperhatikan cara kamu membuat kuenya alias mengawasi kamu supaya rasa kuenya tidak berantakan."

"Mengawasi...? Ya'...! Yang dari tadi kerja itu aku, kamu kan cuma bengong da..."

"Aku kan tadi juga bantu."

"Bantu apaan...? Gara-gara kamu, hampir saja kuenya berantakan."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan Kyu. Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Aku banyak membuat kekacauan. Aku tidak bisa membedakan antara mentega dan _Roombutter_, selain itu juga aku hampir menumpahkan campuran cokelat dan mentega yang sudah di lelehkan. Aku juga tidak dapat memisahkan kuning telur dari putih telur. Gara-gara aku juga, Kyu harus mengganti adonan sebanyak 3x! _Aku memang payah...!_

"Sudah... sudah, yang penting kuenya sudah beres. Sekarang kita membereskan dapurnya." Meskipun masih di ucapkankan dengan nada kasar, kata-kata Kyu seperti sedang menghiburku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Brownies_ itu mendapat pujian berupa dua acungan jempol dari Halmeoni. Halmeoni juga mengatakan, "Kelezatan _Brownies_ ini hampir menandingi _Brownies_ buatan Halmeoni."

Kyu hanya tersenyum puas dengan penuh kenarsisan sewaktu Halmeoni memujinya. Aku hanya bisa melengos kesal. Wajar saja Kyu bertingkah demikian, _Brownies_ lezat itu memang hasil kerja kerasnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 udah Update...!**

**Gimana, mau lanjut lagi nggak...?**

**Owh ya, Gomawo banget untuk Reader yg udah banyak Review...**

**Karna Review dari kalian lah Author semangat lanjutin nih FF...**

**Untuk Reader yg lainnya juga, sempetin juga untuk Review, Ne...**

**Kita nantikan Chapter depan akan seperti apa...**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	9. Chapter 8 : Next Plan

**Judul : My Lovely Bro**

**Cast : Kyumin, Some Super Junior's Member, & Other.**

**Rate : T, GS.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk keperluan cerita, nama2 anggota Suju ada perubahannya.**

**Mianhae kalau tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin benar apa yang orang katakan, rencana jahat pada akhirnya akan berbalik menimpa kita. Selama ini, aku mempunyai segudang rencana jahat untuk Kyu, mulai dari membuatnya malu, kesal, geram, sampai menguji kemampuan fisiknya. Tidak ada 1 pun yang berhasil. Kalau dipikir-pikir lebih dalam lagi, kejadian ini lebih tidak adil lagi karena Kyu memulai dahulu menggangguku.

"Woi...! Sampai kapan mau menringkuk di bawah selimut...?" Hyukkie menarik selimut bermotif monyet kesayangannya yang menutupi tubuhkku.

"Aigoo..., Ada apa sih, Hyukkie...? Kemarin kan kamu mengajakku mengobrol sampai pagi," aku masih mencoba protes dengan keputusannya membangunkanku.

"Itu benar, tapi aku belum selesai cerita, kamu sudah tidur duluan. Masa sekarang kamu masih mau tidur lagi...? Ya'...! Palli, Ireona...!" Kali ini Hyukkie tidak hanya menarik-narik selimut, tapi juga mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku sambil berteriak, "Ireona... Ireona... Ireona...!"

Sejak kejadian _Brownies_ itu, aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk buat "perhitungan" dengan Kyu. Daripada terus diawasi dengan pengawasan 24 jam di rumahku sendiri, akhirnya aku menginap di rumah Hyukkie.

Cara pengawasan Kyu terbilang cukup unik. Cuma via telepon. Di waktu tertentu yang tidak dapat diduga, Kyu akan menelepon ke rumah. Jadi kalau akau tidak ada di rumah, Kyu pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya.

Appa dan Eomma-nya Hyukkie sedan ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan situasi ini. Aku sudah memberi tahu Kyu, kalau aku akan menginap di rumah Hyukkie untuk beberapa hari. Sesuai perjanjian, Kyu tidak akan menggangguku di rumah Hyukkie.

"Kalau begini kamu pasti bangun...!" Hyukkie menarik bantal dan guling dengan tawa usil.

Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada bantal dan guling. Harus ada dua-duanya.

"Cepat mandi sana... terus kita sama-sama sarapan. Sebentar lagi Wookie akan ke sini."

Aku bangun dan berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja, dengan langkah malas dan mata yang separuh terbuka.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sarapan pagi sudah tersedia di meja makan ketika aku sampai di dapur. Aku pun langsung mendudukkan diriku di samping Hyukkie yang sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Wookie belum datang...?"

"Eumm... mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Hyukkie hanya menjawab singkat, dan melanjutkan memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Sepertinya keputusanku untuk menginap di rumah Hyukkie, memang keputusan yang tepat. Memang sih, di rumah Hyukkie tidak senyaman di rumah sendiri, tetapi di mana pun aku berada, jauh lebih nyaman kalau tidak ada Kyu.

"_Hi, Girls_...! Mianhae, aku terlambat. Aku harus mengantar Dongsaeng-ku ke tempat les baletnya," Wookie dengan wajah sumringah dan cengengesan khasnya langsung menghampiri kami yang sudah kekenyangan.

Karena terlalu kekenyangan, kami cuma menyahut, "_Hi_ juga."

"Hari ini _Mood_-ku sedang bagus untuk curhat-curhatan. Siapa yang mau memulai dulu...?"

"Kamu saja," Lagi-lagi aku dan Hyukkie cuma menjawab singkat.

"_No, No_. Bagaimana kalau Minnie duluan...?"

_Wookie ini memang aneh, katanya Mood-nya sedang bagus untuk curhat, tapi kenapa malah aku yang di suruh curhat duluan...?_

"Habis, jarang-jarang kan Minnie menginap di rumah Hyukkie. Pasti ada apa-apanya," Wookie mencoba memberi penjelasan logis, kenapa aku yang harus curhat duluan.

"Pasti... Kyu...!" Kali ini Hyukkie dan Wookie menjawab serempak dengan nada datar dan kurasa mereka bosan dengan cerita tentang Kyu. Keluhan semacam ini selalu menjadi topik curhatku.

Sejak aku menjalankan rencana-rencana jahatku untuk mengerjai Kyu, aku memang tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi, paling cuma ngomong lewat telepon. Itu pun hanya bercerita singkat saja. Karena ada kesempatan berkumpul bertiga seperti ini, akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya sampai ke detail yang paling detail sekalipun.

"Begitu ya..." Lagi-lagi tanggapan datar yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Entah mengapa aku bisa memperkirakan reaksi mereka.

"Minnie, kamu ini seperti keledai saja." Wookie melanjutkan tanggapan datarnya dengan sindiran yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

"Kenapa bisa...?" Kelihatannya Hyukkie sama tidak mengertinya denganku.

"Kalian tau keledai kan...?"

"Tentu saja tau lah...! Maksudku, aku tidak tau apa hubungannya antara Minnie dengan keledai."

"Keledai itu binatang yang bodoh. Kalau dia jatuh ke dalam satu lubang maka ketika menemukan lubang yang sama itu lagi, dia tetap akan jatuh lagi."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Kali ini giliranku angkat bicara karena aku memang tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya Hyukkie mulai mengerti apa hubungan antara aku dan keledai karena ketika aku menoleh padanya, ia sedang mengangguk-angguk dengan dahi yang dibuat berkerut.

"Min, kalau sudah tau rencana pertama gagal, ya kamu coba pakai cara lain di rencana kedua."

Akhirnya aku mulai sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Wookie.

"Terus, aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Kalau rencana perlawanan gagal, kamu coba pakai cara yang agak damai-damai begitu..." kali ini Hyukkie yang menjawab.

"Yup...!" Disamutan dengan anggukan setuju dari Wookie.

"Rencana seperti bagaimana...?"

"Itu yang akan kita bahas kali ini."

Melihat semangat mereka untuk membantuku, sepertinya aku menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat lagi. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk "menyingkirkan Kyu dari liburan semester ini.

"Kalau masalahnya tentang bagaimana caranya, kalian tenang saja. Waktu Minnie cerita tadi, otak brilianku sudah berputar dan menemukan rencana yang mantap."

Senyum sinis dan lirikan mata yang misterius mengarah padaku dan Hyukkie.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Eng... Wookie, kamu bisa menjelaskan tidak, kenapa kamu membawa kita ke sini...?" tanyaku sewaktu mobil Wookie menuju beberapa gang dari rumahku. Lebih tepatnya, di depan rumah Kyu...! Bisa dibayangkan, aku, Wookie, dan Hyukkie meringkuk dalam mobil Wookie dengan jendela terbuka hanya 3 cm. Kami seperti penguntit.

"Ne...!" Hyukkie pun mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan pertanyaanku.

"Kita lagi menguntit Kyu, Ne...?" Tanyaku lagi kepada Wookie.

"Ssssttt...!" Wookie tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada "sesuatu" yang ditunjuk oleh Wookie. Sesuatu itu adalah mobil Kyu yang berhenti di depan rumahnya dan kemudian ia keluar bersama seorang Yeoja.

_Jangan-jangan, Yeoja itu adalah Jessica, Yeojachingu-nya Kyu._

Mobil Kyu tidak berhenti terlalu lama. Setelah Yeoja itu keluar, Kyu kembali menuju mobilnya dan pergi entah kemana.

Ternyata, Kyu hanya mengantar Yeoja itu pulang. Yeoja itu menuju ke rumahnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Kyu.

"Wookie, sasaran kita sudah pergi tuh. Kita pulang saja, Ne,"

Sudah dari tadi aku merasa bosan dan capek memukul-mukul nyamuk yang asyik "berpesta".

"Siapa yang bilang sasaran kita itu Kyuhyun...?"

"Terus...?"

Wookie tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ini saatnya kita beraksi."

Wookie langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu mengajak aku dan Hyukkie untuk segera turun. Kami berdua pun hanya mengekor di belakang Wookie.

TING... TONG...

"Wookie, kenapa kita ke sini...?" bisikkanku nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah teriakkan yang tertahan.

Wookie mengajak kami ke rumah Yeoja yang diantar oleh Kyu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu dibuka. Seorang Yeoja berparas manis menyapa dengan ramah dari balik pintu.

"Ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu...?"

"Eng..." aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Minnie Eonni...!"

Aku lebih bingung lagi, bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku...? Aku jadi teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyu. "Perkenalkan, aku Jessica."

Jessica mengajak kami masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dalam sekejap, kami berempat sudah larut dalam pembicaraan akrab antarsesama Yeoja.

Jessica benar-benar Yeoja yang cukup asyik untuk diajak mengobrol. Terbuka dan apa adanya. Sepertinya akan asyik sekali jika Jessica adalah adikku.

Jessica mengenalku dari cerita dan foto yang diberikan oleh Kyu. Ternyata, misi yang dijalankan Kyu tidak menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Jessica. Sebelumnya aku sempat menduga akan ada kecemburuan dari Jessicaa, tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak terjadi. Jessica juga berpesan agar aku lebih sabar dalam menghadapi Kyu.

"Kyu itu sebenarnya baik, cuma kadang-kadang ia lebih sedikit keras kepala."

"Jessica, Sabtu minggu depan kamu ada acara tidak...?" Wookie bertanya kepada Jessica.

"Eum... Sepertinya tidak ada. Waeyo...?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu makan malam dengan Kyu di rumahnya Minnie...? Semacam _Candlelight Dinner_ begitu."

"Boleh... boleh," Jessica langsung mengiyakan tawaran Wookie.

Aku hanya terbengong sendiri. _Siapa yang mau mengadakan acara makan malam...?_

"Eng... Wookie," aku coba mencari penjelasan dari Wookie.

"Ok, jangan lupa, Ne...? Eum, Kyu jangan sampai tau rencana ini. Sabtu minggu depan, kamu bujuk Kyu dengan segala cara untuk datang ke rumah Minnie. Kami mau buat Surprise untuk Kyu. Eotteokke...?"

"Ok...!" Lagi-lagi Jessica hanya bersorak penuh semangat sebagai tanda setuju.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Minnie, begini rencananya. Hari Sabtu minggu depan, kita siapkan _Candlelight Dinner_ untuk Kyu dan Jessica. Waktu mereka lagi asyik berdua, kamu juga punya kesempatan untuk kencan dengan Jungmo. Kyu tidak mungkin melepaskan waktu romantis berdua dengan Yeojachingu-nya. Meskipun tidak lama, kamu tetap punya waktu malam mingguan dengan Jungmo. Eotteokke...?"

Ide yang brilian. Melawan Kyu dengan cara halus...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 udah Update...!**

**Mian agak lama Update-nya, Laptop Author rada-rada Error akhir-akhir ini soalnya Author kebanyakan main game.**

**Hehe...**

**Mian bagi yang gx suka kalau Jessica yang menjadi Yeojachingu-nya Kyu.**

**Author bingung siapa yang mau dijadikan Yeojachingu-nya Kyu.**

**Rencananya FF ini akan Author selesaikan pas Lebaran nanti.**

**Semoga tercapai, tapi Author gx janji lho.**

**Tergantung dari Review kalian, banyak or gx.**

**Kalau banyak kan Author jadi semangat ngetik FF-nya.**

**Gomawo buat yang udah Review.**

**.**

**FF ini berdasarkan Novel yg berjudul sama, My Lovely Bro...**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


End file.
